overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Sharpshot
Captain Sharpshot's opening quote. Captain Sharpshot is a former captain in the US Army and former leader of the Black Ops Team, Nightwatch before being frozen in ice for years. Bio Born Lucas Marklovsky, brother of Mike Marklovsky, the future Captain Tomahawk, this one showed signs of no missing whatsoever, not even when hunting. Years later, after joining the army, he became good friends with Marcos Lopez. He also became a pro sniper. One day, when the senator of California was kidnapped by terrorists, the US government and military initiated Project: Nightwatch, a top secret Black Ops team. Lucas and Marcos were made the leaders, while the rest of the team consisted of commando Heavy Metal, field medic Dragonizer, artillery expert General Tank, demolitions expert Boom Tube, and communications chief Static. Together, they rescued the senator and became the most decorated Black Ops team ever. One year later, the team was assigned to protect the US president during peace negotiations with Afghanistan over lunch. However, someone had poisoned the president's food. They bought the president some time while he got away, though the team, save for Marcos, was wiped out. However, it is revealed he survived and drifted out into the ocean and was frozen in the Arctic. He woke up years later, a man out of time. He traveled back to Afghanistan, but discovered the conflict ended with Afghanistan's destruction. He found out his friend was still alive and went looking for him and adopt the name of Captain Sharpshot. Abilities Military Shotguns, Dual Assault Rifles, and Sniper Rifle Military Shotguns: Shotgun hitscan type 8 ammunition 2 rounds per sec 2 - 7 damage for each pellet, max 140 damage for a body shot 11 - 20 m falloff range 1.5 sec reload Captain Sharpshot tears enemies apart with twin military shotguns. Can headshot Subject to falloff damage Default Key: RT Dual Assault Rifles: 30 rounds per clip 1.5-second reload Rapid fire hitscan type 26 damage per shot 20 shots per second 2 rounds per shot Can headshot Captain Sharpshot's assault rifles are a deadly combo for close range enemies. Default Keys: RT & LT Sniper Rifle: 10 rounds per clip 1.5-second reload Primary Fire: Unscoped Mode Damaging linear projectile type 60 damage 1.25 shots per second 85.5 m/s projectile speed Can headshot Secondary Fire: Scoped Mode Damaging scoped hitscan type 1.9 m/s movement speed 60 damage 1.25 shots per second 0.25 scope in, 0.15 scope out Can headshot Captain Sharpshot's rifle shoots bullets that deal ongoing damage to his enemies. He can use the rifle's scope to zoom in and make highly accurate shots. Default Key: RT Alternat Key: LT Grenades Linear splash projectile type 120 damage 80 splash damage 40 splash self damage 2 m splash radius 40 m/s projectile speed 8 second cooldown X Cannot headshot Can inflict self damage Can inflict self knockback Captain Sharpshot lobs three grenades at the enemy in a single throw. The grenades explosion damages enemies in a small radius. Default Key: LT Zipline/Grapling Hook Linear projectile/non-damaging movement type 20 m/s projectile speed 20 meter range 16 m/s movement speed 8-second cooldown Captain Sharpshot launches a grappling hook or zipline towards the location he's aiming at - when the hook or zipline connects with a scalable surface, he's quickly drawn towards it, allowing him to expand his view of the battlefield. Default Key: RB Land Mine Arching splash projectile type 120 damage 3 m splash radius 5 HP 2 charges 17.5 m/s projectile speed Lasts until detonated 8-second cooldown Cannot headshot Can inflict self damage (unless wearing the Protection Suit) Can inflict self knockback After placing one of his Army Made Land Mines, Captain Sharpshot can trigger it to damage enemies, wait for them to step on it, send them flying... or propel himself into the air. (the last part is possible only through the Protection Suit Skin) Default Key: LB Ultimate Ability: Tactical Infrared Visor Self-buff ultimate type Lasts 21.5 sec 0.75 sec reload Cannot headshot Captain Sharpshot's pinpoint targeting visor "locks" his aim on the threat closest to his crosshairs. If an enemy leaves his sight, Captain Sharpshot can quickly switch to another enemy. This is extremely useful with the infrared vision that allows him to see enemies through walls so he can shoot them through the walls. Default Key: Y Skins * Classic: Default *Drop Ship, Grape, Russet, Shadow *Epic: Snow, Silver, Undead (Halloween Terror) *Legendary: Sniper, Black Ops, Daredevil, Stuntrider, Black Ops Commander Marklovsky, Cyborg, Grillmaster Emotes *Common: Heroic (Default) *Epic: Amused, Fist, I'm Watching You, Locked and Loaded, Take a Bow, Sit Ups (Uprising), Dance (Anniverseray) Victory Poses *Common: Heroic (Default) *Rare: Fist Pump, Locked and Loaded, Soldier, Batting Swings (Summer Games), R.I.P (Halloween Terror), Toast (Winter Wonderland) Voice Lines Normal *Get Off My Book (Gett off of my book) *I'm An Army Of Many (I'm an army of many) *I've Still Got It (I've still got it.) *I Didn't Start This War... (I didn't start this war. The Al Queda did when they killed my team and almost caused a war between America and Afghanistan.) *Not On My Watch (Not on my watch) *Old Soldiers (Old soldiers are hard to kill, and they don't fade easily.) *Smells Like Victory (Smells like victory.) *That's 'Captain' To You. (That's 'captain' to you.) *What Are You Looking At? (What are you kids looking at?) *You're The Other One (You're the one who does Reaper's jobs. I'm thinking... you're the other one. The hacker girl.) *You Didn't Make The Cut (Sorry, but you didn't make the cut.) Holidays * Highlight Intros Appearances * Captain Sharpshot will appear in Overwatch 3: Invasion from the Stars and lead a new team of Nightwatch agents along with his friend Lieutenant Lightning Burn. Trivia *Quotes